


Tales in the Silk

by cell_block_tango



Series: Small Town Stories [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And might bleed during first intercourse, Arranged Marriage, Expect the usual - Alphas are dominant over omegas, I'm playing with a/b/o dynamics here, M/M, Male omegas have female reproductive organs as well, Mpreg, Some underage sex is implied (consensual and between a minor pairing), The characters having sexual intercourse are of legal age, Traditional Setting, completely self-indulgent, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cell_block_tango/pseuds/cell_block_tango
Summary: I’d like to mention that although Jaebum might seem slightly more cruel about this than is probably expected, he's been brought up in a traditionalist way which includes believing that the pleasure is solely his to achieve, and if the omega gets something out of it – good; if not – well then, not the alpha's problem. The extent of his knowledge doesn't go much far behind knowing that omegas are supposed to hurt/bleed the first time around, so if they cry, there's really nothing to be done about it, that's just how things are and are supposed to be.





	1. Chapter 1

  
It’s a matter of tradition, Jinyoung knows it, but it still unsettles him greatly that just in just a few days he will be turning eighteen and deemed old enough for marriage. He doesn’t feel ready – he’s barely finished school a month ago and now they expect him to give himself away to an alpha of his father’s choosing – because it’s not omegas like him who have the right to pick, it’s alphas who offer to take in an omega of age and it’s omegas’ fathers who decide in the end. He’s seen it happen countless times before, and he knows it won’t be any different for him.

His parents have kept strangely quiet on the matter, not ever uttering a word of who has proposed in his presence. It makes his stomach churn, that he doesn’t know if there is even anyone who wants him, or has no one offered their protection to Jinyoung?

And if someone did – what if he doesn’t like the alpha? What if his father chooses someone unsuited, someone he won’t like or someone who will abuse him and make him do stuff he doesn’t want to? Jinyoung’s always been a bit free-willed, really, with a tongue quicker than his brain, and he sincerely hopes that his father is aware of the fact and will pick an alpha who won’t be so strict with Jinyoung, won’t punish him if he says or does something out of line. It’s his greatest fear, of course it is, with stories of omegas getting beaten behind closed doors going around the town constantly.

But there’s nothing he can do, and he spends the last few days of his “freedom” trying to relax as much as possible, despite the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. He goes through his daily lessons on housekeeping with his mother and a few maids who help teach him how things work around the house. Of course, if he’s lucky enough to be married off to a rich, stable family it is expected that he will have maids to do things for him, but it’s not completely out of question that his chosen husband won’t be of good finances and that Jinyoung will be the one to take care of everything. In that case it is expected of him to be prepared to do work around the house. He silently hopes for the former.

On the day of his eighteenth birthday it feels like his doom has finally arrived and he feels sick as soon as he steps a foot out of his bed. He goes about his routines mechanically, some sort of numbness taking over his brain that prevents him from thinking about how when he goes downstairs to have a celebratory breakfast in his honour, he will be faced with the decision his father has made. He’s supposed to meet his future husband straight after that, and then they will presumably go on a short walk to get to know each other without the elders as chaperones. A marriage is then set a month after today, and on that day Jinyoung will officially become his alpha’s omega and move into his house. Quite idyllic, isn’t it?

He’s met with congratulations and cheers from his parents and three older sisters when he reaches the dining room, and absolutely everyone seems delighted that this is the day when he finds out who he will be given away to. As for him, dread sets deep down in his stomach and makes his hands tremble as every swallow of his food barely registers in his brain, until he’s done with what’s on his plate and everyone turns quiet as they stare at the head of the table where his father sits.

The old man clears his throat and looks straight at him, and Jinyoung wishes the ground would open up and swallow him inside.

“Jinyoung,” his father starts, “I’m sure you know how things today are supposed to go. You will be shortly meeting your future mate and his family, as we will have them stay for midday meal, and your marriage is to happen a month from now. You had quite a few proposals and I thought for a long time about who would be the best match for you. I made the decision in the end,” he makes a short pause here, and everyone’s breath hitches in unison, “that you, Jinyoung, will become the omega mistress to the household of Ims and their son Jaebum.”

His sisters give a loud cheer at the words but Jinyoung barely hears them over the sound of his own heart thumping wildly in his ears.

 

Im Jaebum

Im Jaebum

Im Jaebum.

 

***

 

Im Jaebum, as he finds out, is as handsome up-close and in person as the stories describe him. Jinyoung has heard of him, of course he did, has even caught sight of him a few times in passing but never had the honour of meeting the tall, dark alpha himself. Well, until today, that is.

They’re walking on the stony pathway in the forest behind his family house, silence stretched between them as Jinyoung thinks and thinks and thinks—wow, this is the alpha I will be marrying in 30 days. _He, Im Jaebum,_ is the alpha who asked for my hand in marriage, who offered to take me in when I reach age and live with me.

It seems unreal, that someone like Jinyoung, from a middle-class family with admittedly very good reputation but not enough riches to actually be very powerful would be wanted by the Ims, the Ims who own half of the town they live in and whose influence and good looks running in the bloodline make for endless stories for ordinary people to entertain themselves with.

“You’re very beautiful, Jinyoung.”

He turns to Jaebum in surprise, a blush rising on cheeks and the alpha walking slowly beside him smiles. He’s painfully handsome, all dark eyes and powerful stare and ruffled locks of black hair, strong hands that look like they could be so, so _gentle_ at the same time and wide, broad shoulders that make Jinyoung want to touch him.

He carries himself with grace and confidence of an alpha, and it amazes Jinyoung how sure his words sound – it’s, after all, the first thing Jaebum has told him since they walked out to get some time in private.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, ducking his head.

It’s silent again for a few seconds and then Jaebum’s hand touches his upper arm, gently gripping to get him to stop. They stand face to face, Jaebum bending his head down a little to look at Jinyoung who is shorter than him, as omegas usually age – smaller, tinier than alphas who grow out strong and masculine since childhood.

“Jinyoung, do you know why I sent my letter of proposal to your father when I learned that you will be coming of age and getting ready for a mating?”

He strikes the nerve on the first try, and Jinyoung wonders how exactly did he know what’s been bothering him all this time.

“No,” he exhales, “I really don’t, alpha.”

Jaebum’s hand reaches for his chin and he lifts Jinyoung’s head up to look into his eyes, grip soft but secure. He’s been terribly gentleman-y around Jinyoung all this time, but it’s obvious that he won’t take disobedience easily and wants his word to be respected, so Jinyoung doesn’t dare lower his head again and instead forces himself not to look away from Jaebum’s dark orbs, no matter how badly he wants to.

“My family is a very traditional one,” he begins, voice showing how proud he is to be able to say those words, “a well-known and respected one. It is only expected of me to take in an omega from a good family and with nice manners, don’t you think? And when I heard of you, I thought you’d quite well fit the role. Perfectly even, dare I say. I was looking for an omega up to my standards, someone I wouldn’t be ashamed taking in and who would do me honour to stand by my side from now on.”

Jinyoung’s fingers clutch at the robes at his sides – the pretty, silken ones chosen especially for the first meeting with his alpha.

“Do you think you can do it as I request? I think you do, Jinyoung, that’s why I asked for you. You wouldn’t disappoint me, would you?” All his questions are, Jinyoung senses, rhetorical, and he bites his tongue to stop himself from answering. “A pretty, well-behaved omega – and intelligent on top of that, from what your grades say…” he trails off, implying that picking Jinyoung was a calculated move, one thoroughly thought through and that he is seen as a good addition to the Im family now that their son decided to settle down, and pretty much nothing else.

No background story of Jaebum seeing him somewhere in the town, becoming enamored and impatiently waiting for him to turn eighteen to be able to court him – no feelings, no real interest besides keeping up his family’s appearance in public…

Jinyoung feels a little sick to his stomach, but thinks that it could’ve been worse, could’ve been worse than being a prized item in place of a partner. _Could’ve been worse_ , he tells himself.

“And another thing – you don’t have to be so formal with me, unless we are in public where people’s opinions matter, that is. You can call me alpha if you so will, but Jaebum is also fine by me. That is a choice you can make.”

Jinyoung nods, not really thinking about it, as sudden tears sting sharply at his eyes. He lowers his head against his better judgment to hide them, but Jaebum surprisingly doesn’t pull his chin up again, dropping his hand back to his side and continuing their walk through the nature.

 _Wow,_ Jinyoung thinks, _the first choice I can make on my own in all this._

***

 

They meet a couple of more times after that and Jinyoung is exposed to all different sides of Jaebum. For the most, he is a true gentleman towards Jinyoung and he starts to understand that maybe it isn’t really bad – there could have been someone who would mistreat him, and yet here is Jaebum being all handsome and from a good family – what is it to Jinyoung to be a good omega he was taught to be and not bring shame to his husband in the future?

He only knows that he’s damn well going to try to be as proper as possible.

With that thought in mind, he starts trying to get to know Jaebum better – he takes notice of little things that he hopes will help him get on Jaebum’s good grades later on in their marriage. He keeps all those little details carefully stored in the back of his mind and tries his best to match Jaebum’s interests, but it turns out not to be much of a struggle after all. Jaebum is intelligent, likes to read books and is delighted to hear that Jinyoung has always quite enjoyed reading a good book of poetry or novels. That fact alone presents them with an opportunity to find a common ground, and Jinyoung feels his heart being closer and closer to Jaebum every day.

His future husband is also a man of his word and expects people to respect his authority, unused to being disobeyed and pushed to his limits by anyone, and, God bless, is a true example of his family – a traditionalist to the core.

It shows the best when his virginity is discussed on one occasion – they’d just returned after another walk in the forest when Jinyoung’s father calls them both into the reception room. They stand side by side and Jaebum has a serious face on – one the mirrors his father’s expression completely.

“It has come to my attention that you two have been spending quite a lot of time alone and without a chaperone, so I hope you understand that Jinyoung is untouched and to remain so until you two are officially mated and you have the legal right to bed him,” his father says, and Jinyoung feels his cheeks and ears burning in embarrassment.

“Father!” he says, embarrassed that it’d be brought up so openly, but his father shushes him and Jaebum just sends him an unreadable look out of the corner of his eye before turning his attention away from him and onto the elder standing in front.

“This is between alphas, Jinyoung, do not meddle.”

He promptly closes his mouth and clenches his fists in resignation, and in a spur of moment turns around, collecting his robes around him hastily and turning on his heel to leave the room.

It’s an act of rebellion, both against his father and future mate, he realizes once he’s stomped his way to his chambers, and his heart thumps loudly in his chest when he realizes how severe his actions could be. It’s not a proper way for an omega to behave, not at all.

In the end, he doesn’t find out what else has been discussed on that day, and Jaebum never mentions the incident to him, but from that moment on there is a chaperone following behind them on about a ten meters distance every time they leave the house together. Jaebum has requested so after the warning – he has his pride after all, and won’t let some measly rumors going around that he deflowered his omega before time, like some – some _barbarian._

It leaves Jinyoung quite saddened because it feels like his chance to get to know him better is ruined by another pair of ears listening to every word they share between them, and it just makes him uncomfortable to be looked after like that, but he knows that he has no right to complain and that he has already stepped out of line once – and was more than lucky to not be reprimanded as he expected. Besides, his father looked more than satisfied when Jaebum expressed his wish for a chaperone the next time he visited their family house to spend some time with Jinyoung.

So he keeps the words of complaint in, properly puts his hand on Jaebum’s upper arm when it’s offered to him to hold onto during their walks, and does his best to ignore the feeling of the stupid, stupid chaperone’s stare burning holes into the back of his head, as if mocking him.

 

***

 

He’s surprised when his mother knocks on his doors a few days later and announces that he should get ready and go downstairs because there is a visitor waiting for him. She doesn’t stick around for long enough to specify who it is, but his heart races faster when he realizes that it might be Jaebum who wants to see him. The thought sends him into a frenzy, not wanting to look sleazy and let his future husband wait for a long time, but at the same time not wanting to just run down after having put on just any clothes he finds. Instead, he tries his best to hurry around his chambers getting ready but still picks one of his most beautiful robes to wear, hoping deep in his heart that Jaebum likes red.

His heart is hammering loudly in his chest when he finally exists his room to go meet his visitor, but it drops nearly to his feet when he sees from the top of the stairs that it’s not in fact Jaebum who’s waiting for him but his longtime friend, Mark.

“Were you expecting someone else, that’s why you got so pretty, huh?” Mark asks teasingly as he gets down the stairs and finally meets his friend. They both laugh at that, and Jinyoung blushes a soft pink at the implication of him getting all dolled up for his fiancé. It’s true that he was hoping that he’d get some time alone with his future alpha, and that he indeed put on his best robes in hopes of impressing him.

 

Mark Yien Tuan is an omega from Jinyoung's old school, two years older than Jinyoung himself. He's Taiwanese and his parents moved to Korea just shortly after his 16th birthday with their kids – all four of them. The shy, soft-spoken omega quickly garnered attention of alphas all around the town, and as his 18th birthday was nearing, the Tuans had their hands full of proposal offers for their oldest son. Jinyoung heard rumors flying around that the Kims were particularly interested, and he knew deep inside that what Kim Jonghyun wanted, he would get, so he didn't have a single doubt in his mind about Mark being married off to the handsome, albeit older alpha. However, he was wrong, and it came as a big surprise to everyone when the Tuans announced officially that their son is to be mated to the younger of the two Wang alphas, seeing as the older brother was already happily mated and living outside of Korea. So there is was – Jackson Wang was to be Mark's alpha at barely 17.

It wasn't completely unheard of, but it was definitely uncommon for an omega of age to be mated to someone younger then themselves, merely because it was quite difficult to settle all in time. Omegas were found a partner when they turned eighteen, but there were no such obligations for alphas – they could be much older before they decide to settle down and take an omega in. But as far as age restrictions didn't exist for alphas older than eighteen, those not of age barely ever got mated because that would make their omega older than them, which wasn't something many of them took easily. It would also mean that the alpha had to be mature enough at such young age to be able to take care of a new family he would create together with his chosen omega, and that wasn’t a thing many families could say they prided themselves on.

It seemed that the Wangs didn't care much about customs, and that they were in discussions with the Tuans far before they even reached Korea in the first place. They didn't want to risk losing Mark to some other family only because Jackson wasn't of age yet, so despite the odd looks they received they began to prepare their son for the responsibility he would be taking onto his shoulders much earlier than his friends and colleagues.

Jinyoung though Mark to be born under a lucky star – he had to be, since Jackson ended up being mature and responsible enough so that his omega friend truly had no problems concerning all that. It seemed that the Wangs respected Tuans quite a lot and wanted to savour the deep friendship that ran between the families from a few generations back, thus teaching their son all about taking good care of an omega and the impending family. Jinyoung suspects that it also played a great role in the agreement that both families were of Chinese descent and spoke mainly in mandarin, which surely eased the conversation between the then young couple-to-be.

 

“How is married life going?” Jinyoung asks as they settle down on the sofa and a maid brings them the tea water. He waves her off after that and busies himself with pouring it in and putting the herbs inside the cups to dissolve as he waits for Mark to answer.

“It’s good, it’s good. I can’t complain, not really. Well – I could, but I feel that it would be too much of me to speak about myself when you are surely driving yourself mad thinking about your mating soon.”

Jinyoung turns to look at him fully and laughs at this.

“True,” he says, “but I’d also like to hear about you. It’d at least take my mind off things.”

“Well, yes. But first, how do you feel about it? Im Jaebum, wasn’t it? Were you expecting it?”

Jinyoung ponders on the question for a short while before shaking his head softly. “No, I wasn’t truly expecting it, mother and father never really mentioned anything. I didn’t know who to expect, but still – the Im family is so much more important than ours and I never thought that he, Jaebum, would ask for my hand out of so many omegas coming of age at the same time as me.”

Mark smiles at him knowingly.

“He’d have waited a whole lot longer for you if he had to - if you were younger, Jinyoungie. They always say that, don’t they? That an alpha would wait years for their omega of choice to become eighteen rather than to mate with someone they don’t want. After all,” he adds as an afterthought, “it’s really of no problem for them to wait. They can be much older than eighteen when they mate, it’s not like us omegas. The rules are different.”

“Yes, I guess so…”

He breathes deeply to calm his suddenly racing heart. He can feel his hands trembling slightly – the thought of Im Jaebum, the son of one of the most influential families and more than a year older than him waiting for him to become of age brings some warmth to his stomach. It’s a weird feeling, knowing that _he_ was wanted by Jaebum and not some other young omega, knowing that _he_ was to become the mistress of the house and share Jaebum’s space from now on. And then the warmth is replaced by a cold in his gut when he remembers their first conversation, when he was assured that it was only out of convenience that Jaebum actually proposed to him. 

“It’s okay,” Mark interrupts his thoughts, still not sensing his real mood. “It’s okay, trust me, it will be. Im Jaebum enjoys good reputation, he seems to be a very nice alpha – I’m sure he’ll take good care of you. You don’t have to worry so much, Jinyoungie.”

“I know, I know, I think that’s why my parents accepted him. And, well, what would it look like if we, a middle-class family at best would reject the Ims? But it’s just that I’m scared, Mark, I don’t know if I’ll be good enough, what if I disappoint his family? Oh God, Mark, what if I disappoint him? I don’t know how to – I’ve _never_ , what if I don’t do things right or if I’m bad at it?”

Mark laughs warmly at him, pearly whites poking of out his pink mouth. He doesn’t know everything though, doesn’t understand where Jinyoung is coming from, and thinks it’s the usual cold feet before the upcoming wedding. He reaches over and ruffles Jinyoung’s hair like one would do to a child, a fond smile still playing on his lips as he answers.

“Silly Jinyoungie, of course you’ve _never_ , you’re not supposed to! What would that look like, huh? A scandal it would be, I tell you!” he exclaims in a voice suddenly louder than Jinyoung appreciates, laughter lining the edges of it.

„They – alphas, they know a lot,“ Mark tells him then. He leans forward on one hand and speaks in quieter, hushed tones. „When I first, you know, I wasn't sure if Jackson knew what to do,“ he admits. „I, of course, had no idea what to expect besides what my mother told me, and Jackson - he is younger than me – what was I to expect? But he did, and it wasn't - well, it wasn't awkward with him, you know. He knew what do to and how to act, and I just followed him. So just – just let Jaebum lead you. It's easier with time, Jinyoungie, you'll see.“

Jinyoung closes his eyes for a moment and breathes in, and when he opens them again Mark is looking closely at his face. He smiles at his friend, appreciating all the effort Mark is putting into this and his unconditional support. He puts a hand on top of Mark's and squeezes in silent thanks.

“And now? How is it now?”

Mark’s face turns solemn for a moment then, and Jinyoung clearly sees the flash of discomfort or possibly hurt on his face.

“I, well, it’s good. It’s still good, he treats me very well, Jinyoungie. A true alpha he is, it’s just that… You won’t tell this to anyone, won’t you, Jinyoung? It’s just that it’s been nearly two years since we mated and I’m still not pregnant,” he admits. Jinyoung can clearly hear how much it pains his friend to say the words and his own heart clenches in sorrow.

“I don’t know why, but I just can’t seem to conceive – and it’s not that we don’t try. We do, every night – well, almost every night, that is, but it’s been almost two years and that’s a long time for nothing to happen, you know? He’s been very understanding, doesn’t blame me – he always tells me that it will come when the time is right and that maybe it’s because I’m so upset about it that it’s not happening, but God, I feel so bad, Jinyoungie… I want it, I want it so much, and I’ve heard comments, they say,” his breath hitches, “they say that the Wangs were given a barren omega, a useless one – if I can’t bear children, what good am I then?”

He has tears glistening in his eyes by the end of his speech, and Jinyoung’s heart aches in his chest when he leans over and pulls his friend into his arms. Their robes shuffle around when he embraces Mark and lets him sob breathlessly for some time, a hand rubbing circles into his back to comfort him. His mind is running wildly, and whispered consolations fly out of his mouth mindlessly, the gravity of Mark’s words weighting on his shoulders.

 

Mark leaves shortly after he calms down, with another hug and assuring Jinyoung that he has nothing to worry about and that it will all be good in the end. A smile is etched on his face but Jinyoung now sees that there’s a hidden sadness behind it, the sparkle in his eyes dimmer than it was before.

Well, he thinks, at least he was right about something – talking to Mark really took his mind off certain things, all connected to Im Jaebum. Now he has other things to worry about.

  
***

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the ceremony arrives sooner than he's expected, and he is woken up at the dawn by his maids to prepare – everything needs to be set in time and everyone in and around the mansion is working towards that goal. He's shaking with nerves when he realizes what is coming today, although the herbal bath they give him is relaxing and helps settle his nerves a little. They scrub down every single inch of him, even his private parts – to his utmost embarrassment, and his skin feels rubbed raw at some points by the time they're done, but he guesses he isn't really in a place to complain and bites his tongue to stop any remarks from escaping.

Then, the maids help him dress into snowy white wedding robes – they're one of the most beautiful he's ever seen, silken and soft, but also completely transparent. He fists them by his sides when he realizes that these are the only thing he is allowed to cover himself with for the rest of the day. His lithe, supple body is clearly visible under the thin fabric, and his cheeks flush a dark red, but he knows the custom; the chosen omega is to be dressed in see-through robes to showcase the most important wedding gift they will be giving to their alpha – their body.

The rest of the preparation goes at a fast pace, from brushing his hair neatly to applying light make-up and crèmes onto his face to make him more enticing, and he feels mostly numb as they push him back and forth. He keeps his eyes down and wonders quietly if all _brides_ feel as empty on their wedding day as he does now, or is it just him being a difficult case.

 

***

 

He is seated on his knees a little bit behind Jaebum during the ceremony, as the rules abide, to show who the alpha of the union is. He keeps his back straight and his hands one atop of another in front of him, but his head remains lowered to express submission. A thin veil is covering his vision, a matching white colour that he hopes hides a little bit of his red cheeks from people present. The priest goes on and on and on about all the marriage laws and vows, but he mostly tunes it out – it’s nothing he hasn’t heard or seen before, and it’s all about assuring the audience that a mating between them is supposed to bring happiness and prosperity anyway.

He’s only brought to attention when the priest’s voice changes tone and the old man speaks directly to Jaebum kneeling just in front of him.

“Do you, Im Jaebum, from the respected house of Im Hae-seong, take into protection the omega of Park Jung-myung’s house, to be your mate in the eyes of God and human laws?”

“I do,” comes Jaebum’s strong voice, without a trace of hesitation.

Jinyoung closes his eyes.

They are next ordered to rise to their feet, because no one ever asks an omega if they agree to be taken as a mate during ceremonies – it doesn’t matter what they think anyway, if they have the blessing of their father. He steps closer until he and Jaebum are standing front to front, and the priest gives Jaebum the permission to reveal his omega and give him the mating bite.

This has Jinyoung’s heart hammering loudly in his chest, palms feeling sweaty all of a sudden. He’s not given much time to calm himself before Jaebum’s surprisingly gentle hands take hold of the veil on both sides of his face, and he slowly lifts it up until all of Jinyoung’s blushing face is visible. Two fingers on his chin lift his head up and he finds himself staring into his alpha’s dark orbs for the first time today. It unnerves him greatly that he can’t read any of the emotions that flicker through his eyes.

He holds Jaebum’s stare until his face starts getting closer, and only when Jaebum breaks eye contact to focus on the milky white skin of his neck instead does he dare close his eyes. He feels his alpha leaning down over him now, breath tickling his neck and warming it. Jinyoung knows what’s coming, really, he does, but it still has him trembling when he feels a wet tongue licking at his skin and his breath starts getting uneven – he can’t even hear the murmur of the audience now, all of it clouded by the loud thumping of his heart in his ears. Jaebum doesn’t say anything but his hands move to turn his head to the side and expose his neck, to hold him in place when he bites him.

The feeling of sharp teeth biting into his skin has him jumping in surprise despite expecting it, but there’s not much space for embarrassment at his reaction as pain quickly spreads from his neck all through his body. He whimpers, hands reaching up to grip at his alpha’s forearms desperately to ease some of the pressure. He feels vulnerable like this, exposed in those robes and with his neck on display, and clings to his alpha, distressed when Jaebum admittedly pulls him in closer but doesn’t stop. Instead, his lips and teeth keep on sucking on a patch of virgin skin until blood blooms on the surface and he’s left a bruising mark.

He can feel it throbbing after Jaebum pulls back and loud clapping sounds fill the church, and he’s thankful that his husband seems to sense that he’s ashamed because he wraps a sure arm around his middle and lets him bury his head into his wide chest, helps hide the tears that welled in his eyes.

They stay like that, even as some of the people come closer to say their congratulations to Jaebum on his mating, and Jinyoung feels strangely safe, bathes in the odd sense of comfort that Jaebum offers. He doesn’t lift his head from its position and tries to ignore all that’s happening around him, but he can’t help but hear, the voices evading his mind, as one of the guests who stops by claps Jaebum on the shoulder and laughs throatily, eyeing Jinyoung up and down.

“He’s a sensitive one, isn’t he? Omegas these days…”

He feels more than hears as a strained laughs reverberates through his husband’s chest, feels his arm get a little tighter around him in response.

“Yes, sir– a sensitive one.”

 

***

 

Jaebum stays close to him during the feast held by the Ims in their family house (now Jinyoung’s, too, from this night on). He takes care of him in silent ways – keeps a hand on his lower back as he leads him to their table and brushes the hair out of his eyes, something resembling a fond smile playing on his lips. He’s otherwise serious, even as he looks at the dancers that perform in their honour in the middle of the spacious room.

It’s endearing, Jinyoung thinks, the way he sends secret, small smiles at him when he thinks nobody’s looking. It reminds him of the times they spent walking in the forest alone, before the chaperone was requested to keep his reputation intact. It’s almost like that time when Jaebum first found out about his love for books and let a genuine smile split his lips, and Jinyoung wished he could card his fingers through Jaebum’s dark hair and read him Dostoyevsky to sleep every night.

The feast lasts a while longer and Jinyoung feels tired from all the day’s events, exhaustion seeping deep into his bones. He is given a cup of wine at one point, which he assumes is meant to relax him and make things easier for the rest of the evening, because even if he’s tired he’s not dense enough to forget what’s bound to happen once they declare the celebration over and he’s sent up to Jaebum’s chambers to spend their first night together there, in privacy of the room on the left wing of the mansion which is now his home. It has him trembling with nerves, not quite knowing what to expect and all the vague advice he received over the last few months seeming too little right now. He doesn’t feel ready, doesn’t feel prepared but he doubt it really matters – at bottom line, he’s only there to satisfy Jaebum.

His husband doesn’t seem to have the same worries, and Jinyoung feels reassured, if only slightly, when he recalls Mark’s words – _Alphas know a lot, Jinyoungie, don’t worry. It’s easier with time, you’ll see – just follow Jaebum’s lead._

Well, it’s not like he has any other option, he thinks, and the thought just makes him feel even more trapped in this situation, so he sends a quick look to where Jaebum is sitting on his left side and then takes in a large sip of his wine. It’s his first time drinking it, and he doesn’t think highly of the taste as it is, slightly sour and bitter. For a moment he doesn’t quite see the temptation in consuming it at all, but it’s making him feel slightly light-headed so he figures that he doesn’t really mind the taste after all. Anything that will help him survive the night ahead of him is of good help and very much welcomed.

He’s just about to drink a bit more when Jaebum turns to him and he immediately releases the hold he has on his cup and leaves it at the table like he had no intentions of bringing it to his lips at all. The end of Jaebum’s mouth quirks up for a brief second but he just pushes his chair back until there’s enough space between him and the table.

An open palm is offered to Jinyoung then, and his own feels slightly sweaty when he takes it. He stands up from his sitting spot to go over to Jaebum’s when he’s pulled forward. He stands in front of his husband like that for a few seconds, their hands clasped together, before he’s turned around with gentle hands and lead back until the backs of his knees hit Jaebum’s legs, and then he’s lowered down until he’s sitting still on his alpha’s lap, an arm sprawled around his waist to keep him secure. He goes rigid, stiffly keeping his arms in front and trying hard not to lean back too much but it proves to be a difficult exploit when he’s simply pulled back more firmly.

People are looking at them now, curious eyes regarding their pose without hiding interest, and he feels uncomfortable at the attention, unused to it. He’s not even sure where Jaebum is aiming with this, a flush rising to his cheeks when he realizes that the thin fabric of his wedding robes don’t conceal much of his body and certainly don’t serve as a worthy barrier between their bodies because he can feel every ridge and muscle of his alpha’s body beneath his.

“Relax,” is whispered into his ear, a warm breathing tickling the skin where his hair doesn’t reach.

Jaebum reaches around him with his free hand and takes some food from the table, and Jinyoung watches with wide eyes when he brings it up, prompting him to open his mouth with his fingers pressing lightly to the omega’s lips.

His mouth opens by reflex, tongue coming out to accept the food and accidentally sweeping across Jaebum’s fingers as well, but his husband doesn’t seem the mind the wet feeling because he doesn’t hesitate for a second to reach and prepare a second bite while Jinyoung chews slowly.

His mind is running wildly, not catching up with the reasons behind Jaebum’s sudden behavior. He feels the eyes on them, and closes his eyes in embarrassment – he’s never seen something like this happening and thinks, mortified, that there will be stories tomorrow of how he must have done something to have an alpha like Im Jaebum feeding him at their wedding feast. He’s sure it will be somehow concluded that it’s only his fault and can already hear the ill-mannered whispers that are bound to come his way.

“Eat, my pretty omega,” Jaebum tells him then, voice still just above a whisper as if to keep it only between them. “Don’t think I haven’t paid close attention to you tonight, you’ve barely taken a bite the entire time.”

Jinyoung turns his head to the side and finds himself nearly bumping noses with his husband, and the close proximity is nerve-wrecking so he lowers his head a bit, nodding and mumbling a soft acceptance. There’s no use in denying anyway, and he has a strong feeling that Jaebum would call him out on his lie immediately.

He also concludes that it’s more important in this situation to please his husband rather than the crowd, so he tries his very best to ignore the occasional comment thrown their way and focus instead on chewing every small bite that Jaebum offers.

His alpha doesn’t seem to mind the attention, though, as he feeds him by the hand, piece by piece of the well-prepared dinner. It feels intimate somehow, to have his lips touched every half a minute or so, and he’s surely brushed his tongue along his husband’s fingertips more often than he ever intended to.

Jaebum’s thumb rubs smoothly at the edge of his lips when pieces of food smear his skin, removing the stray crumbs and wiping his hand on a handkerchief before scooping more food off of his plate. When he feels completely full, he turns again in Jaebum’s hold and gently tugs at his forearm; a quiet signal that he cannot swallow any more.

Jaebum’s gaze assesses him for a short moment and then he nods his hand, seemingly satisfied with how much Jinyoung inhaled. He then takes hold of his wine cup and brings it to Jinyoung’s lips, prompting him without words to quench his thirst. Jinyoung drinks gratefully, the beverage somehow tasting sweeter when coming from his alpha’s hand.

When Jaebum pulls away and reaches for the handkerchief to wipe his hands, Jinyoung beats him to it and takes the cloth himself, thinking that the least he can do to show his gratitude is to clean his husband’s fingers. Jaebum looks mildly surprised at his actions, but still very pleased, and Jinyoung is awarded by another small smile tugging at his lips as he dutifully cleans each fingertip that fed him so carefully, so dotingly.

Jinyoung’s nerves feel calmer now, lulled into this sense of security that Jaebum provides effortlessly. Leaving the celebration feast to enter Jaebum’s chambers doesn’t seem that scary at this time, now that he’s seen how delicate his hands can be.

 

***

 

It’s a few hours later that he finds himself in the spacious chambers with his husband standing in front of him. Jaebum stands tall, graceful in his posture and Jinyoung feels warmth pooling in his stomach, the feeling unfamiliar but not unpleasant. A surge of affection rushes through his veins when Jaebum comes closer and brings his hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles softly, and he doesn’t complain when he’s pulled closer after that, front pressed to Jaebum’s.

Jaebum doesn’t seem hesitant to touch him from there on, and Jinyoung stands still, lets him put his hands anywhere. It’s his right, after all, to feel all that’s only his for eternity. He’s eventually taken by the waist and lowered onto the tremendous mattress, Jaebum’s body following until he’s lying on top of him.

It’s more than he’s even done with anyone ever, and his breath hitches when Jaebum pressed his lips to his neck, kissing all along the soft expanse of skin and mouthing wetly at the mark he’s left there today. It’s different now, with no one surrounding them and Jaebum feels more confident, more eager.

Skilled fingers loosen his robes, silvers of smooth skin revealed from under the fabric that teased Jaebum the entire day. He doesn’t have to hold himself back anymore though, not now when he has Jinyoung underneath him and more and more of white skin is exposed right in front of his eyes.

“You’re very desirable, Jinyoung.”

His alpha’s voice is rough, husky with blatant desire and Jinyoung trembles in his strong hold, overwhelmed.

His robes are completely undone by then, and they move shortly until they’re thrown off to the side and Jaebum has taken time to undress himself. He lies on the bed, waiting and watching with rapt attention and pink cheeks as his husband reveals the firm body hidden under his clothes.

He’s unspeakably handsome, predatory in the way he crawls his way back over Jinyoung’s motionless body. A hand reaches to the nightstand and comes back with a transparent vial of oil, and soon enough his fingers are moist and detouring slowly down Jinyoung’s stomach until they reach their final destination. He spreads Jinyoung’s legs open with his other hand, and the omega’s head falls back onto the pillows with a thump, embarrassment making his thighs close instinctively.

“Stay.”

It’s an order, an obvious one that shakes him to the core and keeps him still as Jaebum opens his legs once again. It however doesn’t stop him from reaching down when Jaebum’s fingers touch him there for the first time, a hand anxiously holding onto Jaebum’s wrist as his eyes desperately search for some unspoken comfort and reassurance in his alpha’s dark irises.

He whimpers, the sound escaping his mouth unconsciously and Jaebum relents momentarily, pulling back slightly and then situating himself more firmly between Jinyoung’s legs so he has no choice but to keep them spread open at his sides. He noses against his neck again, seemingly understanding that it appears to always do the trick and calm his fretting omega down. Jinyoung breathes heavily, chest falling and rising and he’s scared - so, so scared but Jaebum takes some time with him, coaxes him back into ostensible calmness.

Jinyoung can’t stop him when he touches him _down there_ again, but he keeps his fingers circled loosely around his wrist despite not having the courage to push it away nor pull his alpha closer. Jaebum’s fingers are attentive but persistent, feeling around cautiously even as Jinyoung flinches and whimpers at the sparks of pain flaring up his body occasionally. His legs keep kicking unintentionally by Jaebum’s hips at every new feeling he gets, but his husband pays the random movements no mind and proceeds with stretching him for what’s undeniably coming.

“Alpha,” he mewls when Jaebum’s fingers leave him gaping and aching lightly.

Jaebum is reaching for the vial again, oiling his erection to make the intrusion somewhat smoother and Jinyoung only gets one short look at the straining cock that sends him into hysterics.

“Alpha,” he cries again, trembling and with fear evident in his eyes when Jaebum leans over him again.

“I’ve never, _nobody’s ever –_ alpha,” he whimpers, pleading and he’s not quite sure what for. He’s known that it was coming, unavoidable and looming over him the entire month but it’s still a scary thought and he doesn’t feel ready in the slightest.

His husband kisses his neck again, whispering non-sense and promising endless goods.

And then – oh, _it hurts_ , it hurts and he thinks no warnings could have prepared him for the pain of having something so big and rigid inside of him for the first time. He tenses immediately, body rejecting the rough penetration but Jaebum pushes past the resistance and he cries out, unable to keep the strangled whimpers in. His hands fist the sheets he’s lying on mindlessly, and they’re pristine– _white_ , _white_ , _white_ until they’re smeared with bright red under him as blood trickles slowly, in drops, from his entrance and down onto them to bear witness to his virginity being taken away.

And that’s it, he thinks, that’s it. A single push of his alpha’s strong hips and the innocence he’s been saving is gone, after years of being kept pure and naïve for whoever gets to claim him.

Jaebum groans, hands now tightly gripping Jinyoung’s thighs as he uses them to pull Jinyoung closer. He presses in deeper, until more cries are forced from his omega’s lips, pained mewls escaping with every thrust. His movements are sure, each one more confident than the last as he finds the angles that allow him to go deeper and harder. The omega feels vulnerable beneath him, his fragile frame covered completely by Jaebum’s own broad form, but the alpha doesn’t give up, knowing that Jinyoung’s body will mold to his thickness and length eventually. That’s just how it is, what his body was made for.

Jinyoung’s knuckles turn white and he stares unseeingly up at the ceiling, tears blurring his vision and he can’t even think to blink them away consciously. Instead, he thinks vaguely of old, besotted omegas speaking in hushed whispers of painful first times and bloodied sheets come morning, and desperately tries to keep in mind to throw the evidence away as soon as he’s out of the bed tomorrow.

He doesn’t know for how long it goes on, but it seems like an eternity of sharp pain that never quite lessens, and he feels ready to plead, to beg and pray for Jaebum to stop because he can’t take it anymore, body tired and bruised beyond limits.

His tears never stop falling, although he doesn’t believe his husband notices, too far gone in his own pleasure to pay attention to how Jinyoung is dealing with the happenings.

And then, thankfully, he groans a bit louder than before, thrusts turning sloppy and Jinyoung would like to say that he feels something when Jaebum finishes, if only for the metaphor of finally being freed from his current predicament, but there’s no specific feeling when his hole is already so tender and wet, smeared firstly with the oil and his blood before Jaebum’s semen dirtied it further.

His husband pulling out and off of him leaves him gaping, feeling thoroughly used and empty, drained both physically and emotionally. He curls up on his side, turning away from Jaebum despite the strain it puts on his aching body, trembling at the sudden cold as the sweat dries on his skin. Jaebum has long since collapsed on the side of him, not touching him after he finished.

It hurts and disappoints him not to have Jaebum’s comfort offered after what just happened, not a single caress that would reassure him that he wasn’t a disappointment, wasn’t being sent home to his father for being a bad omega and crying.

He muffles his sobs into the blanket that he finds is the closest to him, and hastily works on covering his bare body as much as possible from Jaebum’s gaze. He’s got what he’s wanted, and now Jinyoung wants some solace of his own.

And surely, soon enough he feels that Jaebum has fallen asleep beside him, his breathing deep and calm, but Jinyoung lies there in the darkness for the longest time before finally closing his eyes for the night, only once exhaustion takes over him completely.

 

***

 

The next morning finds him walking out with frantic steps, rushing as much as the pain in his lower back allows him and desperately trying to catch sight of any trusted maid he could ask about the sheets from their sleeping chambers.

He’d woken up alone, Jaebum nowhere to be seen, and called for a warm bath to be prepared for him to try and soothe his sore body a little. What he didn’t expect when he came back, dressed into fresh robes, is that the sheets would be missing from the mattress they slept on just a few hours before, and his intention to get rid of them discreetly is blown to the wind. He feels like he’s going crazy, going down the long hall with a hand on the wall to support himself, wrecking his brain to think of any possible place they could have taken them or the reason why – wasn’t it his responsibility to take care of their bed every morning?

The hall finally comes to an end and spreads into a spacious reception room, connected to the dinning space. He steps inside, but what greets him as he walks through it has him halting his steps immediately.

There, in the bright light of the day, on the main terrace of the mansion, hanging from the ceiling like bamboo curtains would are the exact sheets he’s desperately looking for – snow white dirtied with splotches of ruby red.

Dread sets low in his stomach at the sight and he feels weak in his knees, humiliated beyond belief to have it displayed like that, and even through his haze he connects the dots rapidly.

It was his husband’s order.

He remembers now, thinks about seeing it around the town sometimes; sheets smeared with caked blood hung from the terrace just the morning after a well-respected household took in a new omega for their son or daughter, and he understands it at once – the Ims are following an archaic custom.

It’s the craving to show his little omega’s obedience and pureness, to prove that the one he took in was a virgin but isn’t anymore – to erase any doubt anyone might have that Jinyoung was taken last night and that their mating is now valid in the law’s eyes.

He understands, he really does, that his husband wants to present the evidence of their fulfilled, successful joining, but he’s so ashamed. It’s terrifying to think of everyone observing it, to imagine his parents walking past the Ims’ house and seeing it. Only the most traditional of families still follow this ritual, others considering it quite outdated to degrade their newly wedded omegas by proving their innocence in such a way, but it seems that the Ims are still holding onto it, and what could have he expected from marrying one of the most influential alphas of the town? Of course Jaebum would need to show off his pride in taking in a previously untouched omega.

His knees feel weak, and he doesn’t know for how long he just stands there, teary eyes trained on the damned material.

It seems to stare right back, mocking him silently.

 

***

 

He can’t look his husband in the eyes when he meets him that evening, seeing him for the first time that day. The maids informed him beforehand that the alpha had some business to take care of, and Jinyoung was fed but otherwise left alone to entertain himself in the big house. It felt eerily empty, and he was bored but not really knowing if he would have even wanted to spend time around Jaebum anyway.

His actions from this morning still hurt, and Jinyoung, despite being aware that it’s not his place to question Jaebum on his decision, can’t help but feel embarrassed beyond belief.

He sits still on the bed, watches from the corner of his eye as Jaebum comes closer and settles next to him, their knees touching. A hand is placed on the inside of his thigh, warmth spreading from his alpha’s fingers where they’re touching some exposed skin.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, and Jinyoung can feel the other’s gaze on his face, insistent. He feels himself getting warmer, cheeks and ears gaining a soft pink colour the longer it goes on. In the end it’s Jaebum who relents first, a free hand reaching up to touch his face gently, cupping his jaw with soft fingers. He lifts his head until they’re facing each other, close and intimate.

“Pretty Jinyoungie…”

He inhales deeply, closing his eyes for a second.

“Alpha,” he mumbles.

Jaebum’s eyes are beautiful like this, up close, his gaze strong and unrelenting, and Jinyoung feels nearly naked just like that, by being watched closely.

“I apologize for leaving you alone today, but I had some important matters to take care of.”

Jinyoung exhales. Alphas don’t apologize to omegas.

“I understand, alpha.”

It’s quiet again between them, the clock ticking on the opposite wall, and Jinyoung thinks- thinks;  that Jaebum has been so lenient with him, so considerate – except following the tradition that Jinyoung never even envisaged as an option in their married life.

“Was it necessary?”

It seems that it’s obvious to Jaebum what he’s referring to, but he doesn’t bother with answering the question. Instead, he pulls him on his lap, wraps his arms tight around his small omega and kisses the sweet pink of his mouth, licks along the seam and then trails his lips over the pretty blush that spreads from his cheeks all the way down to his neck.

And just like that, Jinyoung is lowered onto the mattress again, sheets of a different colour under him tonight; expected to fulfill his marital duties. Jaebum kisses him, wanting to have him again and it’s well within his right to do so.

His husband is still as gentle, and equally as persistent, cock hard where he unleashes it from under his robes as his hands work on undressing Jinyoung too, skilled fingers untying his robe and leaving him bare on the bed.

His erection is the same shade of red as it was last night, but Jinyoung doesn’t get a long look at it before Jaebum is coaxing his thighs apart. And much like last night, he’s buried inside in one brutal movement, hands holding Jinyoung’s hips underneath him; pliant, giving.

He cries out, overwhelmed, body jerking away instinctively to handle his size, but Jaebum pushes harder, unwavering. He feels a few droplets of blood dripping down, and wonders if it’s normal to bleed again.

The alpha pushes harder, harder until the bedpost is eventually knocking into the chamber walls, and he’s sure that everyone can hear it, how loud it bangs and how rough Jaebum is taking him, enjoying his new mate.

Jaebum looks down onto his dear Jinyoungie, enveloping him whole with his body and thinks he won’t regret deciding on courting Jinyoung.

And Jinyoung – he lies there, staring up at the ceiling. And for the last, he wonders if tomorrow morning he will walk out of their chambers only to find the sheets from tonight draped over the terrace as they were this morning.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to mention that although Jaebum might seem slightly more cruel about this than is probably expected, he's been brought up in a traditionalist way which includes believing that the pleasure is solely his to achieve, and if the omega gets something out of it – good; if not – well then, not the alpha's problem. The extent of his knowledge doesn't go much far behind knowing that omegas are supposed to hurt/bleed the first time around, so if they cry, there's really nothing to be done about it, that's just how things are and are supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jaebum works every day except on Sundays, but even those days he walks out onto the fields and overlooks the farm workers. He likes making sure that everything is in order and as it should be, Jinyoung realizes soon.

With that in mind, he tries not to bother his husband much when he works, and mostly keeps to himself. It’s a strenuous attempt though, seeing that he gets incredibly bored by the third day already. He’s used to being surrounded by people all the time, having been a part of a big family where everything was constantly noisy and alive. Here, in the Ims’ house, everything feels unhurried and quiet – so quiet.

His days begin with his husband, though, in their chambers and then in the dining room where they have breakfast which Jaebum feeds to him by hand, insisting on it ever since the first time it happened. He seems to have accepted it as a tradition – one that’s maybe socially unacceptable, but feels incredibly intimate and _theirs._

Jinyoung thinks, briefly, that probably even Mark doesn’t have his alpha feeding him by hand every morning, all the while keeping him in his lap and holding him gently, and feels strangely proud over the fact despite how embarrassed it makes him to be that close to his husband.  


Jaebum is not a man of many words, and Jinyoung burns with the want to speak to him and to hear him speak in return – he feels like he’s going crazy doing nothing and speaking to nobody but a few maids who only ever acknowledge him if he talks to them first. Even then, they only politely answer his questions and go about their own work, leaving him to wait for Jaebum’s return in silence.

So when he senses that his husband is in a good mood, he talks to him, talks about the most random things he thinks of and he acts cute, too – he’s noticed that Jaebum seems to have a soft spot for his natural cuteness. His gaze always softens when Jinyoung cuddles up to him, presses close and lets him touch, asking about his day and listening patiently, eagerly drinking up every word from his lips.

Jaebum indulges him, eyes fond when Jinyoung smiles prettily and his eye whiskers show; he then presses gentle kisses to his mouth and skin and brushes a caring hand through his hair.

Jinyoung bathes in the attention.

 

***

 

One night, Jaebum stays out on the field much longer that he usually does, and Jinyoung bites his nails in worry as he waits by the window. It’s dark outside, but he persists, eyes staring out onto the front porch in an attempt to spot his husband’s broad form as soon as he nears the house.

It’s a long while before it actually happens, but Jinyoung does his best to stay awake, intent on waiting up on his alpha like any good omega would do, slightly unsure of what his reaction might be if he came there only to find Jinyoung already asleep.

His heart beats faster when he finally notices Jaebum walking into the house, and before he can stop himself, he’s already at grabbing his robes and gathering them around himself to be able to move faster. He nearly runs down the stairs and down the long corridor to meet Jaebum, and his alpha seems mildly surprised when Jinyoung comes over to him in a hurry and throws his arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

Jaebum hands are dirty but it’s pure instinct that makes him wrap his arms around his little omega anyway, and he feels Jinyoung relax in his hold immediately. He rubs a soothing hand down the curve of his back, closing his eyes briefly when Jinyoung presses a small, trembling kiss to his jaw, barely a touch of lips.

He nuzzles him in return, breathing in the sweet, calming scent of his omega, kissing his throat just the way he’d learned calms Jinyoung down when he’s distressed.

“You missed me, little darlin’?” he asks, and Jinyoung pulls back with flushed cheeks, as if he just now understood his actions. He bites his lip before he answers.

“I- I worried, alpha.”

Jaebum smiles, moves to touch his face but stops himself just shy of cupping his cheek. His hands are still dirty, and he’s pretty sure he smells foul. Jinyoung’s eyes are wide, staring right into his.

“I apologize, you didn’t have to wait up though. It’s late.”

Jinyoung nods, but says, as they’re walking up the stairs to their chambers, “But I wanted to, alpha - to wait for you.”

Jaebum smiles again.

 

***

 

Jinyoung watches as Jaebum disposes some of his clothes once they’re in their chambers, and then sits down onto the leather armchair in the corner of their room to rest. He’s tired, Jinyoung knows, and when Jaebum sighs exhaustedly and leans back with his eyes closed, he moves through the room silently and heads for their adjoined bathroom. There, he fills up a basin with warm water, puts herbs in and takes a cloth with him when he brings it all over to where his husband is resting.

The water is splashing around in the basin as he tries to carry it over without spilling anything on the wooden floor, and Jaebum opens his eyes at the sound. He watches without a word as Jinyoung comes over, hands full.

He keeps silent even when Jinyoung kneels down to wash his feet, with a sharp gaze that seems to read much more into him than Jinyoung wants to disclose.

He lets him do it though, giving into the random act of dutifulness, letting his omega take care of him. It’s nothing he’s asked for, but it pleases him that Jinyoung thought of something like this himself – or was at the very least taught to do. His hands are gentle and careful, but he scrubs just hard enough to clean the dirt off, and he wraps Jaebum’s feet into a towel once he’s done, letting the cloth soak in the remaining water.

When he gets up off his knees to take the basin away, Jaebum stops him with a hand on his wrist and asks, “Did you bathe already, Jinyoung?”

The question makes him falter but he keeps his voice even when he answers that yes, he has bathed already – it’s quite late and he’s went through his evening routine.

His husband hums, and lets him go with a flick of a wrist, and Jinyoung understands that he’s dismissed.

 

Jaebum doesn’t attempt to touch him intimately that night when they lie in bed, and Jinyoung thinks that the alpha must be very tired. Never until now has he spent a night in Jaebum’s bed without being taken, and he wonders for himself if he should offer – if it’s his responsibility to make sure his husband is relieved even when he himself hasn’t said anything about it.

He waits and watches carefully for a signal, for anything that would let him know what Jaebum’s wishes are, but nothing comes expect for a warm hand coming to rest on his clothed hip. He keeps his eyes on Jaebum’s face, his husband’s eyes closed and he looks so much younger like this, relaxed and with no frown to make the lines of his face seem hard, unapproachable. Only after his husband seems to have fallen in deep slumber does Jinyoung close his eyes too and allows himself to rest for the night.

 

 

***

 

The next day, Jaebum finds him in the library where he’s stretched along the sofa with a book in his hands. He’s taken to seeking solace in books, just as he’s done in his father’s home, but for a completely different reason – whereas he’d used books as an escape from the clamor and crowd when he was still living with his family, here in the Ims’ household he turns to books for consolation and when he’s lonely, which is more often than not with how busy his husband is on most days.

He’s definitely not expecting it when the heavy wooden doors to the library open and it’s his husband standing there and not some servant on a cleaning duty. He startles, moving to sit up when it occurs him that Jaebum must have needed something from him but he wasn’t in their chambers. Not that Jaebum ever restrained him from moving around the mansion, but it feels weird that this might be the only time his husband ever sought him out and he wasn’t there.

“Alpha?” he questions and Jaebum comes closer, head cocked to the side and Jinyoung is confused for a moment before he realizes that he was trying to read the title of the book in his hands.

“Dostoyevsky,” Jaebum drawls, and Jinyoung just stares, a bit perplexed. Jaebum comes to stand in front of him at last and Jinyoung looks up to him. A hand reaches out and brushes the hair out of his face, sweeping unruly locks to one side gently. Jinyoung smiles – Jaebum seems to be in a good mood despite his slightly off-putting behavior.  
  
Jaebum watches as his dimples show and his nose scrunches adorably, and his heart clenches slightly at the sight. There’s that natural cuteness that his omega has about him, and he realizes with a start that it’s not often that he sees Jinyoung smile around him. But his smile is beautiful, and his laugh very cute when something happens to draw the lovely sound out, and Jaebum wishes to see more of it, to have him smiling at all times.

“I guess I haven’t given you much reason to smile, have I?” he questions, more to himself, and Jinyoung goes back to being serious when he doesn’t understand the sudden inquiry and where it’s coming from.

“You read a lot, Jinyoung?” he asks then, as if to confirm the fact again, as if something could have changed since the time they were courting and they found out that they both liked to read.

“Yes, I spend a lot of time here, alpha,” he answers anyway, somehow pleased that Jaebum seems intent on making conversation despite the old topic. He’ll take what’s given, nearly desperate for more contact.

“I’ve been reading when you’re outside, it’s kept me entertained,” he explains slowly, almost wary of Jaebum’s reaction.

“Reading? Would you read to me, Jinyoung?”

His breath gets caught in his throat for a second and he nods his head, perhaps a bit too eagerly. It’s not often that Jaebum has spare time to spend on him during the day, and if he’s already been given to the man to be by his side for a lifetime, then he at least wants to be able to say that they spend time together, that they act like a wedded couple and not like a pair of strangers who only share a breakfast table in the morning and a bed at night.

“Of course,” he breathes out, moving to allow Jaebum to settle down next to him. He doesn’t expect it when Jaebum makes a move to lie down instead, spreading his body over the length of the sofa until his head lies comfortably in Jinyoung’s lap. He looks different like this – carefree, face gentle and eager as he waits for Jinyoung to open the book again, and Jinyoung stares down at his face for long moments – he can count all of his eyelashes this close. Without thinking, he brings his hand down to caress his husband’s black hair, and he sees him close his eyes at the touch, preening like a cat. He shifts until his face is buried in Jinyoung’s soft stomach, and the omega flushes when he feels the bridge of his nose and his warm breath through the thin material of his robes.

To distract himself, he opens the book with one hand and tries to keep his voice even as he begins to read, making sure that every word is pronounced right and with a nice accent, stressing the important parts and managing his voice tone. He really wants Jaebum to think that he reads prettily and prays that this isn’t the last time it will happen.

“ _In dreams you sometimes fall from a height, or are stabbed, or beaten, but you never feel_[ _pain_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Pain) _unless, perhaps, you really bruise yourself against the bedstead, then you feel pain and almost always wake up from it. It was the same in my dream. I did not feel any pain, but it seemed as though-“_

“You must have been terribly bored, my pretty omega,” he’s suddenly interrupted and he turns his face to look at his husband. It seems to him that Jaebum hasn’t even been listening carefully, instead plagued by thoughts that bother him.

Jaebum looks up at him. He looks somewhat regretful.

“I’ll take you into the town tomorrow, and you should know that your friends can visit you in our home anytime you want. That is not forbidden and won’t be, unless you do something severe that would make me revoke this rule.”

Jinyoung nods, but in reality, he hasn’t even thought of anyone visiting him, too caught up in his new life and the position he holds in the Ims’ household. Exploring his relationship with Jaebum has been far more important than inviting someone over, but he’s glad to hear that Jaebum never thought to forbid it. He really is trying to be nice to him, Jinyoung realizes, but he seems only to be very ungraceful and ungainly in how he does it.

“Thank you, Jaebum” he says, and smiles to show his gratitude. Jaebum’s own mouth stretches into a small smile at the sight.

“Continue reading, please,” he requests and closes his eyes again, and Jinyoung smiles, letting his fingers run through Jaebum’s hair again as he begins to read.

 

 

***

 

True to his words, Jaebum does take him into the town the next day. It’s cold outside, and Jinyoung can almost taste the winter ahead of them on his tongue. He’s wrapped up in long robes and a thick overcoat, but he still shivers lightly when the wind breezes past them as they walk. Jaebum insisted they wouldn’t take the carriage and that he prefers to take a walk with Jinyoung, and he offered his arm to Jinyoung to hold onto properly when they walked out. It reminds him of the walks they used to take in his mother’s garden back when they were  still not wedded, expect this time there’s no chaperone behind them and Jinyoung can use every opportunity to snuggle a bit closer to his husband. Jaebum lets him press into his side and keeps his pace light so Jinyoung can follow easily.

They don’t talk much, but Jinyoung doesn’t mind – he’s too busy watching around to see if anything changed since the last time he was outside like this. There aren’t many people on the streets, and those who are doing business scurry down the pathways hurriedly.

Jaebum takes him into the small shops where commoners sell handwork, and Jinyoung is mildly surprised that his husband, an Im, knows about these places – they don’t seem to be up to his level but he seemingly enjoys making small talk with the people and buying handicrafts - little figurines that he gifts to Jinyoung and has them wrapped up neatly so the porcelain and glass don’t break on their way home.

It’s welcoming, his smile, and he keeps an arm wrapped loosely around Jinyoung’s waist at all times so he can always lean into his alpha and it makes him feel safe, protected even when there’s no apparent danger. He doesn’t point to anything he likes and doesn’t ask for anything, thinks it’d be unbecoming of him and instead only looks around the small stores in wonder. His father has never taken him inside of these.

Then, Jaebum takes him into the bookstore, and the staff fall around their feet flailing to leave a good impression on the young alpha of the Im household, but he doesn’t pay them mind, eyes and feet following closely every Jinyoung’s step as his thin fingers pluck book after book from the dusty shelves. He ends up buying him books that he notices Jinyoung linger on, three to be exact – and smiles unrestrained when he takes note that two of them are by Dostoyevsky.

Jinyoung’s eyes are shining when he thanks him, pretty teeth visible when he laughs, and Jaebum leans in and kisses him on the mouth without thinking twice about it. The workers pretend to look away and Jinyoung gets all flustered after, but it’s not like he can stop Jaebum from kissing him in public if he wishes to do so. And truthfully, Jinyoung doesn’t mind his kisses – maybe only the audience, and when Jaebum looks at his husband, smiling wide and rosy cheeked, he thinks –– he thinks that Jinyoung looks happy.

 

That afternoon when they arrive to the mansion, Jaebum is required to go out to the fields since he has been absent the entire morning and a better part of the day, and Jinyoung heads to the kitchen on the ground floor. Jaebum likes fish so Jinyoung asks the maids to let him prepare it, carefully so everything is perfect, and Jaebum later feeds him – little bits and pieces of food from his hand, and then kisses the taste out of his mouth.

 

 

***

 

Despite the wonderful day, Jinyoung barely sees his husband in the next two days – a flood has broken out and destroyed half the crops, and Jaebum isn’t able to be home that much. He tries not to be sad about the fact, but it does make him feel infinitely lonely to eat breakfast alone when he has become so used to Jaebum’s secure presence in early mornings.

On the third day, he sends out a servant to Alpha Wang’s household, carrying an invite for his friend to visit him in his new home. Mark arrives shortly after lunch, and they hug tightly before settling down in the reception room. This time around, he lets the maid serve them tea, taking his time instead to look at his friend carefully – he doesn’t seem any different from the last time, smiling prettily like always and sitting elegantly in his silken robes. They’re light blue, and Jinyoung thinks they look gorgeous on him.

But – he also doesn’t seem to be with a child, Jinyoung concludes as he sneaks a few glances at his flat belly. Mark notices him looking and shakes his head without being asked, a strained smile stretching his lips for a moment before he focuses on Jinyoung again. He looks like he doesn’t want to talk about it and Jinyoung can respect that – he knows very well that the only thing that would stop Mark from believing he’s barren would be a pregnancy now.

On the other side, Mark looks at his full cheeks and carefully brushed hair – Jinyoung doesn’t seem unhappy, nor uncared for.

“Tell me, Jinyoung, how are you?”

Jinyoung takes a deep breath.

“I’m good – really, I’m good. I think so. A little lonely – my father’s house was always so lively and it’s so quiet here, but I entertain myself with books and then I prepare for dinner before Jaebum arrives, it’s so good so far.”

Mark hums, nodding his head in a sympathetic way, like he understands because Jackson also spends a lot of time outside of their home and not with him.

“Are you satisfied? Is he good to you, Jinyoungie?”

“He is,” Jinyoung says without thinking – it’s true. Jaebum is good to him, and there isn’t much he can complain about. “He was a bit… rough, though, if I dare say,” he sees Mark nod his head understandingly, and lowers his eyes down to his lap. “And I’m sure you heard about… or saw them, even,” his breath hitches, “the sheets – he put them up on the terrace the morning after the ceremony.”

Mark is quiet for a moment before he answers, seemingly weighing his response.

“I didn’t, not personally,” he says at last, aware that it’s a sore topic for Jinyoung. “Jackson told me about it, he couldn’t quite believe that Jaebum did it since no one expected it. It is outdated – no offense.”

Jinyoung tries to calm his breathing, his hands trembling slightly and it feels like he’s living through the moment again – his knees feel weak the same way. It is _outdated_ , but he had no say in it. It’s not worth reminiscing.

“Otherwise… Is he treating you well? You said he was rough – is he like that all the time?”

Jinyoung closes his eyes again. It stopped hurting by the fourth or fifth night, and he now only feels a slight burn when Jaebum appears too eager and takes him all at once, with one strong movement that usually has him gasping and arching off the bed they now share continuously.  On other nights, his alpha moves somewhat slower, hips working in a steady rhythm until he builds a faster pace, Jinyoung whiny but pliant underneath him.  It’s not so bad then – Jaebum kisses his neck a lot on those nights too, and Jinyoung even gets some pleasure out of it all, despite knowing that it’s most likely a coincidental gain rather than his husband’s goal.

Sometimes Jaebum takes him from behind – they’d done that too, but he mostly dislikes the position since if feels faintly impersonal to be facing away from him like that, although the hands holding his waist and caressing his thighs are familiar – surely his husband’s. It allows Jaebum to reach deeper though, so he sometimes insists to mount him that way.

“Not – not all the time, only sometimes. It was mostly at the beginning, I just couldn’t adjust and he didn’t really wait much,” Jinyoung explains. “I also don’t get wet at times, and it’s too dry so he still has to use the oil like he did the first night.”

It’s not easy to admit it, even to himself, that he doesn’t seem to produce enough natural lubricant so that his husband has to retort to the vial of oil that’s shamefully become a permanent occupant of their nightstand.

“It happens,” Mark says wisely, “when you aren’t aroused enough, so your body isn’t prepared, but there are always ways, Jinyoungie. You can – with your mouth too, you know. It’s nothing weird.”

Mark’s voice goes a notch lower, and they’re nearly whispering but Jinyoung prefers it that way – he doesn’t want anyone overhearing. It’s shameful enough as it is, but he trusts Mark with everything.

“You know, Jackson taught me a lot – he said it’s not something we only have to lie through and endure. It can be very pleasuring too-“ and Jinyoung nods at this – he knows, he did feel good at times but it doesn’t erase the fact that it’s accidental and not his husband’s true intention. He wishes Jaebum would care a bit more about his feelings. “It can be beautiful, Jinyoung, and very very nice. I always take care of Jackson’s needs, but it also happens that I’m the one who needs him and then we have this secret sign – a little signal that lets him know. That’s how he notices - or if the situation allows I simply tell him, and you can do it too, you know. I'm sure Jaebum wouldn't mind and would actually be happy that you desire him. You can try, just something simple to let him know what you're thinking about when you feel that you’re slick, you don't have to always wait for him to come onto you and take you.”

Maybe it's because Jackson is younger, Jinyoung thinks, that he acts like that and allows his omega to be (God forbid if anyone heard him say this, what the consequences would be) – his _equal_ – Jaebum would never allow that, traditional as he is.  But Mark feels like that, like an equal to his alpha and it flushes his cheeks to think that omegas could be expressing their desire as openly as alphas can, that he could go to Jaebum and request to be touched the same way his husband does to him every night.

Mark mentioned that they have little signs that let Jackson know his omega is needy, and he spends time thinking of all the possible ways he could show Jaebum when he desires him  after Mark leaves – he could touch his arm, maybe, but that seems too simple and Jinyoung already does that in all kinds of situations – when Jaebum is irritated over something, to calm him down; or when he wants to show him that he's thankful for Jaebum's consideration; he could sit in his lap – but wouldn't that be too courageous, if he's not invited?

 

That night, he stalls in the library until he's sure that everyone has gone to bed and that Jaebum might already be in their chambers and looking for him. He prays silently that it doesn't turn in the wrong direction – Jaebum could not end up pleasantly surprised as Jinyoung hopes but completely in rage over Jinyoung not being in the chambers at the bedtime but roaming around the mansion. He sits on the sofa and remembers all the times when Jaebum’s touches made him feel something. He thinks of him kissing his neck, slow and unhurried, licking over the mating mark that always feels sensitive to the touch; he thinks of him crawling between his legs and touching the insides of his thighs where Jinyoung is ticklish and sensitive. It arouses him greatly, and he imagines his husband worshipping his lithe body like he’s never yet done, kissing everywhere and putting his mouth _there_ , until he’s squirming with a hand between his legs, indecent thoughts in his head and his underwear damp.

With a delicate hand fanning his face to calm himself down, he heads for the bathroom where he scrubs himself cleans and dresses in a light sleeping gown.  He thinks of Mark’s words once he enters their sleeping chambers and finds his husband undressing, getting ready for the night. He doesn’t seem angry or displeased that Jinyoung isn’t waiting for him in bed, only slightly surprised. Jinyoung doesn’t waste any time – he feels like he’d surely lose all courage should he wait, and his fingers tremble only in the slightest as they work on undoing his robes.

All the while he tries hard to read the emotions that flicker over his alpha's face as he slides the fabric down his shoulder and lets it fall down to the floor in a slush of material, now gathered at his feet and leaving him completely bare under Jaebum’s gaze. He’s forgone the underwear that he usually wears, hoping that the implication would be enough for Jaebum to understand his silent wish. He feels self-conscious like this, all exposed in the light of the room when it's usually that his bareness is hidden beneath Jaebum’s strong, wide frame as he lies over him. Even the lights are mostly off when they love at night, and Jinyoung feels for a moment like he's breaking countless boundaries with this.

His husband’s gaze is dark and wanton as he crosses the room in a few quick strides. Jaebum takes him by the waist then and noses along his neck, and he shudders.

“What do you want, pretty Jinyoung? What is it that you wish for?” he asks, voice like honey and Jinyoung trembles, not knowing how to answer, what to say that won't make him look like those immoral night workers his mother always told him about do, and he manages just about a whisper – “You, alpha.”

Jaebum hums, lips finding the mark he’s left there on the day of their ceremony. He presses a longing kiss there.

“And how do you want me, little darlin’?... It only seems fair, now that you took the step to this, that you have something in mind... So tell me, my little flower.”

But he doesn’t know – has never thought of it, never considered all the possibilities when he only just today realized that he can ask for it too; doesn't know what to say so he just looks Jaebum right in the eyes, hoping his look conveys the message underneath – that Jaebum can choose, can show him, teach him all the ways that he didn't know existed before.

And he lets go completely when Jaebum senses his answer, chooses to spends the night in his husband’s passionate embrace in whichever way Jaebum wants him, kept in his lap tightly and impaled on his cock until sunrise, as a good omega ought to be. Except this time he feels like more than a simple omega, taken to the throes of pleasure by his husband’s hands and lips, and he comes with a shudder that leaves his body convulsing with overstimulation long after the peak passes.

They fall asleep with sunlight, exhausted and sated, and Jinyoung lies on his alpha’s wide chest for the first time since they’ve been married, listening to his heartbeat until it lulls him to sleep, the most peaceful he’s got recently.

 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell if you feel like I missed a tag somewhere, I have a hard time tagging stuff properly and I feel like this could be a sensitive topic to some. Thank you! :-)


End file.
